


Oblivious To Good, As You Are Oblivious To Evil

by ThoscheiTrash



Series: Thoschei Fics [13]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Spydoc, Thoschei, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoscheiTrash/pseuds/ThoscheiTrash
Summary: A short drabble about Agent O and the Doctor drinking wine at a party, based on the prompt: "Well, you know what they say; it’s not a party until…"
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/O, Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Series: Thoschei Fics [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621621
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22
Collections: Masterversary Mini Event 2020-21





	Oblivious To Good, As You Are Oblivious To Evil

Leaning against the wall beside her, O raises his wine glass to his lips to take a sip. “Well, you know what they say; it’s not a party until…” The glass hovers just above his lips, and he wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. 

“Until what?”

He looks as if he’s going to say something profound for a moment, and then simply shrugs. “I’m not sure. But I think it’s something about being kissed.”

With a chuckle, the Doctor surveys the room, her eyes scanning the crowd for someone she thought he might be interested in. “Got your eye on someone, have you?”

“Yes,” he sighs, and she turns back to him with a curious expression, “but I don’t think she’s noticed.”

“Well, you’ll never know until you ask her about it.”

O seems to consider that, for a moment, and his lips part as if he’s about to say something. “She’s oblivious.” The words leave his mouth with a sigh, and the Doctor feels drawn to  _ help _ him. Sipping at her own glass of wine, she returns to surveying the partygoers. 

“Which one is it, then?” 

There’s a slight pause - a moment’s hesitation - and then he’s pointing at someone across the room. He barely seemed to pay attention to her, though - his eyes were fixed on the Doctor’s reaction. Surprisingly, she didn’t really have one.

“You should go talk to her.” The Doctor encourages, but O quickly shakes his head. “If it’s not a party until you get kissed, you should at least  _ try _ .” 

There’s a long moment of silence, where he seems to be deciding what to say. “It’s a stupid saying.” Another pause. “As long as I get to have a good conversation with  _ you _ , it’s definitely a party.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I've ever written anything so short. It doesn't feel long enough to post - it's odd.


End file.
